Moony's Password
by Professor McGonagal
Summary: Sirius tries to work out the password on Remus's laptop. AU. One shot. Please read, enjoy, and review! :)


**A/N: I don't own Harry Potter.**

**Moony's Password**

"I'll be about half an hour. Don't touch anything! Especially not my laptop!"

"You got it Moony! I solemnly swear on-"

_Click._ The door to Remus Lupin's apartment shut as he left.

"-Snevillus's ability to wash his hair that I will not touch anything." Sirius finished.

"Which, when you think about it," he said, as he waited for Remus's laptop to load, "Isn't a promise at all."

The screen loaded, and Sirius clicked on the "SIRIUS DO NOT CLICK THIS ICON IT IS REMUS LUPINS PRIVATE ACCOUNT NOT YOURS" icon. A small box appeared under it with the word Password in italics.

"If I was Moony-Tunes what would my password be?" Sirius mused. After trying "DADA" "Books" "Werewolf" "Chocolate" and "Password", Sirius got up and went over to the fire place. Grabbing some Floo Powder he threw it into the flames. They turned a brilliant green, and Sirius knelt over and said "Potter house"

Having stuck his head into the fire and seeing the Potters living room before him, Sirius cleared his throat.

"PRONGS!"

James Potter, Peter Pettigrew, Marlene McKinnon and a very pregnant Lily Potter sprinted into the room.

"Hey Padfoot, what's up?" James said, kneeling down.

"You lot are to come to Moony's apartment and help me break into his laptop."

"OK." James said, standing up. Peter nodded. Marlene shrugged.

"Seems legit." she said.

"Wait a minute." Lily said holding up her hands. James and Sirius groaned. "Why are you breaking into his laptop?"

"Because I'm bored." Sirius proclaimed. Lily raised her eyebrows. "It's true!" He protested. "Also because he told me not to touch it."

"I thought so." Lily said. "Now get your enormous head out of the way so we can get though."

There was a stunned silence.

"What?" Lily questioned, shrugging. "This could be amusing."

"Sirius recovered first, as always. "Wow, I see we are rubbing off on you Petal. See you in a bit." He withdrew his head from the fireplace. Five seconds later, Lily appeared, followed by James, Peter and Marlene.

"OK let's do this." Lily said, sitting down and cracking her fingers. "Suggestions?"

"Studying." Peter said.

"Prefect." Suggested Marlene

"Gryffindor." Chimed in James.

"McGonagall." Sirius stated. Everyone looked at him. "She was our favourite teacher."

"Reading." Lily mused.

These rendered no results. As time passed, the suggestions got more inventive.

"Muesli."

"Rainbows."

"Unicorns."

"Fluffy."

"What in the name of Merlin's left nipple." James tried. "His favourite statement of confusion." He clarified as Lily stared at him.

No luck.

"Umbridge is not a toad, she is a seriously misunderstood creature." Everyone looked at Sirius again. He shrugged.

"What in the name of Merlin's left nipple?!"

"No, Moony, we've already had tha- oh, hi Moony." Sirius said, suddenly guilty.

Remus stood before them, his eyebrows raised, a bag of shopping in his hand.

"What's going on?" He asked.

"Sirius is trying to break into your laptop, and he got us to help." Marlene supplied. Sirius glared at her. She winked back.

"Have you had any luck?" Remus asked, suddenly smiling.

"Nup." She replied cheerfully.

Remus put the bag down and walked over to the laptop. Lily slid out of the chair and he sat down. They all crowded around him, eager to see what it was.

"I'll change it after this, so don't get too excited." He said. Sirius shrugged.

"I'm willing to repeat the process."

Remus typed the password in letter by letter. As he finished the word, James and Sirus gagged, before mock fainting.

"How could you stoop so low?!" James croaked. Marlene looked revolted. Lily laughed.

"Good choice, we'd never ever have even considered that." She said.

Peter looked confused. "I don't get it."

Patiently, Remus retyped it, slower. Peter still looked confused. Remus sighed.

"It's-" he began.

"Don't say it, please don't say it." Begged Sirius and James. Remus ignored them.

"Severus Snape."

**A/N: Please review! :)**


End file.
